This invention relates to vehicular brake systems, and more particularly to an improved valve seat for a control valve mounted in a hydraulic control unit of an electronically controlled brake system.
Electronically controlled brake systems for vehicles are well known. One type of electronically controlled brake system includes a hydraulic control unit (HCU) connected in fluid communication between a master cylinder and a plurality of wheel brakes. The HCU typically includes a housing containing control valves and other components for selectively controlling hydraulic brake pressure at the wheel brakes.
Control valves for HCU's are commonly formed as electronically actuated solenoid valves. A typical solenoid valve includes a cylindrical armature slidably received in a sleeve or flux tube for movement relative to a valve seat. A spring is used to bias the armature in an open or closed position, thereby permitting or blocking fluid flow through the valve, respectively. A coil assembly is provided about the sleeve. When the valve is energized, an electromagnetic field or flux generated by the coil assembly causes the armature to slide from the biased open or closed position to a closed or open position, respectively.
Control valves mounted in a HCU are actuated by an electronic control module to provide desired braking functions such as anti-lock braking, traction control, and vehicle stability control. To provide desired braking responses, fluid flow must be maintained from the wheel brakes to the master cylinder during all fluid pressure conditions during brake release.